Future Charmed
by azzey
Summary: The life in the future, Chris and Wyatt live together in the mansion and save the world together. In the Halliwell manor lives another young witch who is Wyatt's best friend and who Chris cant stand being around.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Charmed**

**New Generation**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Chris is running towards his brother Wyatt as a baby, then watches him grow older in to an evil person.**

"**No, you cant be evil again." Chris cried with disbelieve.**

" **Still stuck in the good verses evil moral. Its all about power now, little brother." Laughs Wyatt. **

"**That's my boy" Smiles Leo from behind. **

"**Yeah Wyatt, show him what you got." says phoebe, who standing besides Leo. Next to her is Paige and Piper smiling as well. **

"**No, no, no. this cant be happening its not true." yells Chris louder.**

**Chris sits up from his dream. He looks around then shakes his head, he picks up the glass next to him and pours water from the jug. He drinks it, then goes back to sleep. **

"**Morning, gramps." Wyatt said with a big smile. He walked round the counter and sat down on the stool opposite his grandpa. **

**Victor was staying at the Halliwell mansion while Leo and Piper are on their vacation. Wyatt and his brother Chris are sons of the most powerful witch, the charmed one. They lived together in the mansion with Wyatt's best friend Rachel Collins, who is also a witch. She used to live next door to them when she was five but was abused by her mother for being a witch. Piper Halliwell couldn't take it, so took her in as her own. Rachel and Wyatt grew up together as the best of friends, but she and Chris never seemed to have get along. Chris's girlfriend Bianca visited the mansion to see Chris at anytime of the day.**

"**Morning, Wyatt. Sleep well?" asked Victor as he passed Wyatt toast. **

"**Yep." replied Wyatt. He looked up and saw Rachel creep behind Victor and smiled.**

"**MORNING GRAMPS." she said loudly. Victor jumped and laughed with her. He gave her hug and a toast. **

**Hmm nice to see the love gramps gives Rachel, thought Wyatt, just wish she'd get on with Chris the same way she gets on with gramps. His thoughts we're interrupted as Chris orbed in with white circle balls next to him.**

"**You know Rach, we don't need a morning alarm clock." Chris said with a glare, while he sat on the stool beside Wyatt.**

"**No I don't know, cheery." she said unaffected by his words.**

**Ahh, here we go. Like to see a morning with out an insult or a sarcasm. Wyatt thought. He looked down and started to swipe the crumbs of the table with his hands. Just at that point, Bianca shimmered in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms round Chris and sat on his lap. Wyatt watched the stern look Rachel gave Bianca. Rachel never seemed to trust Bianca. Although Wyatt felt as though it was because Rachel was jealous because she loved Chris since they were young. Though she deny it fully if I ever asked her that or maybe she doesn't realise her real feelings for Chris like he doesn't towards her, thought Wyatt. **

" **You know as a doctor I'm gonna prescribe you guys to get a room." said Rachel with a raised eyebrow as Chris and Bianca have seemed to have glued their lips together. Rachel who worked as a qualified doctor saved lives at the hospital as well as fighting the forces of evil with Wyatt and Chris. Chris worked for Darrel Morris at the police station. Whereas Wyatt followed in his Aunt Phoebe footsteps and became a journalist but is a full time reporter. **

"**Er…guys quit it. Ur gonna be late for work." Wyatt interrupted before Chris argue back. Seriously they never shut up arguing once they start. Wyatt got up and picked up his report.**

"**You know in my days we used to drive cars with keys and you were in control of your own car." Victor said looking at Wyatt as he heads out towards the kitchen door. **

"**Firstly we are in control of our cars as you call it and secondly in your day cars where slow and they had a higher chance of crashing." laughed Wyatt turning around to face his grandpa. Bianca, Chris and Rachel smiled at Wyatt's words.**

"**Yes true but in my day those were the cars that got you to school on time." smiled Victor. Everyone laughed, Wyatt shook his head, smiling more broadly and walked out in to the hallway. He walked out the front door and went to his hover jet. Just as he got in Rachel ran out and knocked on his window.**

"**Hey can you give me a ride to work?, my jet still at the shop for repairs." she said to Wyatt breathing heavily.**

"**Sure hop in." he said. She got in the jet and the jet automatically started, with a cool female voice it said " DESTINATION TO HONEST HOSPTAL."**

**Wyatt smirked as he took the wheel. **

"**Why are you smirking?" asked Rachel as she surveyed Wyatt.**

"**Sorry, its just the name honest hospital. Couldn't they think of something better?" he replied.**

"**Er…I don't know. I wasn't at the meetings when the building was given its name." she looked at him and they both burst in laughter's. **

**Shit, gonna be late for work again. Chris watched at the red light furiously. Come on turn green already. He signed and looked at his watch, it said 8:56am. The light turned green. Finally, I never thought it would turn green. He drove on, glancing at his watch now and again. **

**He parked his jet outside the police station parking lot. **

**Phew, no Darrel. He'd kill me for being late again. He walked quickly to his office door. Just as he got to the door, Darrel's voice boomed from the other side of the room.**

"**Chris. My office now." he glared at Chris and walked in to his office.**

**Dam. Busted. He signed and walked slowly towards Darrel's office. He stood at the door and knocked. **

"**Come in."**

**Hesitating, knowing what was coming he opened the door and walked in the office. Darrel office was big and had photographs of him and his awards. Darrel sat behind a huge desk and behind him was large window. On Darrel desk was a picture of his family on one side and on the other a picture of him and the halliwell's. **

"**Morning Chris." Darrel said with a strange cheeriness in his voice. "Come and sit down, relax." **

"**Er…ok" Chris said with a confused look. He sat down on the chair opposite Darrel. "Are you feeling ok this morning, sir."**

"**Of course, I am and please call me uncle Darrel as you usually do." he continued with the same cheeriness. "I mean after all this is just like home to you. You can relax, come in late. No need to worry about work. We've got other officers to handle it." **

"**Oh Kay. Look Darrel I can explain." Chris started, getting scared by Darrel's cheeriness.**

"**It better have something to do with a demon attacking or you catching a criminal. Otherwise I have no choice but to put you on probation." Darrel said with a angry stare. **

"**Well actually, I've been have really strange dreams that I think may be linked to a future evil. So I decided to check the Book of Shadows to find anything to help and I kinda lost track of time." Chris started. Darrel glared at him and signed. Knowing the charmed one's personally, Darrel new all the evil they had stop and how much they went to protect the world. Having himself to be the one to get them out of tight spots to cover up for them. Also knew how much they referred to the book for help when a new evil popped out to try and take over or vanquish them. **

"**Fine, I'm giving you this one last chance. You come to work late again, I'll suspend you for a week. You got that." Darrel said sharply.**

"**Yep, clear as crystal" Chris said trying to hide his relief. He got up and quickly walked out to his office. He went and sat down behind his own desk. He signed and put his hands in his head. No more looking through the book of shadows before work again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see who it was. It opened and Nick poked his head through the door.**

"**Hey, escaped narrow death again?" he said smiling. Nick was Chris's best friend. They had been friends since kindergarten, grew up together, went to high school and college together and even got in to the same job together. Chris was grateful to have a friend like Nick and there was never a time when they didn't help each other out on bad situations. Through all this Chris hated one thing and that was lying to Nick to hide secret about himself. There were many times Chris wanted to tell Nick but couldn't bring himself to give such burden to his friend. **

"**Barely. So what you up to?" Chris replied.**

"**Oh, nothing much. Still on the case of the bank robberies. Seriously the guys move fast an quick, leaving no evidence behind." he said as he walked in and sat opposite Chris. **

"**Heh, I'm sure you'll find summat. Criminals always leave something behind, even the masterminds." said Chris rubbing his eyes. He stifled a yarn and signed.**

"**Everything ok. You look worn out. Get any sleep?" asked Nick with a concerned face. **

"**Yeah, just constant bad dreams. That's all." Chris replied.**

"**Well, sure but you still look like you could do with some sleep. Take some rest. Kay. The world's not gonna end if you fall asleep." Nick said.**

**Hmm, not so sure about that, Chris silently thought.**

**Deep down in the underground, a demon screamed and blew up in to flames. **

"**Failure, I don't want any failure." growled Eckard. He stood in the middle of a dark circle room with torches to give light. There was a throne at one side and opposite at the far end was a tunnel. Demons were standing around in a circle, with their heads hung down. No one spoke when the ring leader was angry. It may provoke him in to vanquishing them. **

**At that moment a demon shimmered a few steps behind Eckard.**

"**I have news for you sir. The charmed ones younger son is starting to get agitated due to the dreams. If I may sir this may be good opportunity to bring down the boys and that retched girl." said the demon.**

"**No, not yet give time. I want him to completely break down before I crush them." he grimed. "Hover around a little longer. Make sure he's more tensed and irritated by the dream. Let him be at the nerve cracking, then move in for the kill. He smiled broadly and his eyes glowed bright red with the murderous look it showed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rachel is sitting in her office staring deeply in her holographic computer screen, reading the words in her mind. Rachel's office is big with big desk at one end and a wide screen window at the other. Her desk is big with a holographic computer and pictures of herself with Charmed family. The door to the exit was far on her right hand and her left was a closet full of equipments for her medical use. From behind her Bianca shimmers in and says **

"**Hi." Rachel's heart jumps a beat and she slaps her hand against her chest. She turns around and looks at Bianca who's smiling.**

"**Dam it, Bianca, you scared the hell out of me." Rachel says with a sigh. **

"**Sorry, didn't meant to scare you. So er…what are you doing?" she replied.**

"**Just doing some work. Why, you need something?" Rachel said turning her eyes back to the hologram. **

"**Erm…yeah, actually I was sort of hoping I could talk to about something. Sort of between you and me." she said while walking to the chair opposite Rachel. She sat down and waited. Rachel didn't reply but continued to stare at the screen, not taking anything in. **

"**See, its er, about Chris." Bianca continued, watching Rachel carefully with every word she spoke.**

"**Listen, Bianca. I wanna be honest here and let you know this. I think any girl to date Chris is either blind or deranged. Do you get. Good, so subject closed. End of story. Okay, now bye" Rachel quickly spoke.**

"**See. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Now don't say a word and listen to me." As Rachel opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it again and raised her brow. **

"**Look, I know you and Chris have some difficulties get past each others differences but I and Wyatt including think that it may be a good idea if you two, you know actually tried to get along." **

**Rachel sat there for a second with a blank face, then burst out laughing.**

"**You gotta be kidding me. Chris and me get along. Ha ha. Yeah like that will be the day. Ha ha. Phew. That was good laugh, thanks and bye now. Don't let the shimmer hit you on the way out." she said. **

**Bianca got and walked behind the chair. "I tried." she said softly under her breath, then shimmered out. Rachel shook her head and got back to work.**

**Chris walked out of the elevator and in to the parking lot. As he got closer to his jet he said "alarm off." The jet flashed a green light from the sides. Just as he was about to command the car door to open the demon who was talking to Eckard, shimmered behind Chris. The demon threw a fireball at Chris, just as he turned round. It grazed Chris's left arm but not enough to hurt him. Before the demon could form another fireball Chris used his right hand and threw the demon across the parking lot, then he orbed out.**

**From the other end of the parking lot Nick saw the fight and stood shocked with what he saw.**

"**Okay how about this one. Did he look like this."**

"**No and would stop doing that. I told you I didn't get a look at his face so I wont know who it was." Chris said showing a look of irritation, while Wyatt healed his grazed arm.**

"**Hey I was trying to help to see if you could remember by see a picture or summat." Rachel signed.**

"**Oh shut up." Chris said. Wyatt finished and got up. Chris put his hands in his head and yawned. **

"**Look if you guys whatever it was its over. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." Chris said. He got up and walked across the attic and down the stairs. **

"**Er…that was weird. Usually when it comes to demon, Chris all worked up and whacked out." Rachel said looking at Wyatt with a concerned looked. Wyatt signed but didn't say anything. He looked at the door to which Chris exited. **

"**Erm… Wyatt I wanted to ask you something. Did you tell Bianca to tell me to try and get along with Chris?" Rachel asked.**

**Wyatt stood frozen to the ground. "Whaat, nooo. Why would I say that. Of course not. Well okay nice talking to you bye." he ran out of the attic leaving Rachel standing with a confused look.**

**Chris fell asleep instantly. He watched Wyatt grow old in to an evil person. Listening to his laughter ringing in Chris's ear. **

**Chris woke up, his communicator ringing with red flashes indicating a call.**

"**On." he said. An image of Nick showed up on the screen. "Oh hey, Nick. Whats up."**

"**Er…nothing its just you jets still here and the alarms off. I just something bad happen to so I called to see if every things okay." he said casually.**

"**Yeah, fine. I just decide to walk instead. Must of forgot about the alarm. I'll be there in a min to pick it up." Chris said with a smile.**

"**Oh, no that's okay I'll bring it over. Anyway Chris if there was something going on in your life you'd tell me, right?" Nick asked.**

"**Yeah of course. You're my best friend. Why?" Chris said, confused by the question. **

"**Er…no reason. Just asking in general. I'll be round your house in a few minutes. See ya." With that Nick left.**

**Chris shrugged and lied down again. He closed he eyes and breathed out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Wyatt is going through his desk draw and takes out a half eaten banana.**

"**Huh, I'm pretty sure I lost this day and half ago." he shakes his head and aims for the bin across the room near the door but misses. He shrugs and carries on looking for something. Then he signs and yells for his sectary. A woman in her early twenties wearing a black skirt and business jacket over her white shirt walks in. she has long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Tina Bruce looks around the office and closes her eyes in disgust.**

"**You know, people usually say tornados cause a whole lot of hell, but seeing your office they could change their mind." she said standing at the doorway, looking at the trashed floor with papers, bottles and who know what.**

"**Hmm…interesting. Do you think if the saw my bedroom they may get a heart attack? Just asking." Wyatt said raising his hands. **

**Tina chortle and looked at the bin. "Should even ask what that is?" she said pointing at the banana.**

"**Sure if you want to. I mean it is your choice."**

"**Your impossible." she said making a face at him. "What do you want?"**

"**Have you seen my file. I'm supposed to finish off the paper to today so it can be sent of." he said lower his hands and taping the on the desk while looking around.**

"**Huh, if this place didn't look like a…a…a…well I was gonna say dump but it looks worse then that." she said.**

"**Arrg. Can you please stop insulting me for a min and just help me find that dam thing." Wyatt cried looking like he was going to cry.**

**Tina wedged through the heap of mess to Wyatt's desk and picked up the file in front of him from the desk. "Is this it?" she asked.**

"**He he." he looked at her and gave her a cheesy smile. Tina rolled her eyes and walked back out of his office while Wyatt shouted thanks.**

"**He's not sleeping well and he's getting very weak. I say we get him now. Take down this retched charmed family once and for all." the demon said.**

"**No, not yet. I want him completely weak." Eckard said with a gleam in his eyes. "Once we done that we demolish the boy."**

"**Huh, no point." a female voice from the distance says, "The girl, Rachel, will figure it out sooner then you think. She smarter then she looks. I say take her out first then get the boy."**

"**Hmm. Maybe your right. Bring me the girl." Eckard says speaking to the demon.**

**The communicators ringing and ringing. Rachel opens the door and yells out for gramps. When he doesn't answer, she runs to the communicator and puts down her bag. Hmm must of gone out, she thinks.**

"**Hey, Rachel. How are you?" when Coop face shows up.**

"**I'm great uncle Coop. How are you and aunt Phoebe?" she ask getting excited seeing Coop.**

"**I'm fine and so is Phoebe. How are and everyone else. Chris aint giving you a hard time is he?" he said.**

"**Well its Chris, Mr overly stressed out and need to find a hobby is just fine and so is everyone else. I'm okay too but I'm really missing you guys. When are you coming to visit." she said happily.**

"**ER…very soon. Any way have you heard from Piper and Leo?" he asked.**

"**Oh yeah just yesterday. They're fine. They spoke to uncle Henry and aunty Paige. They are all well." she said.**

"**Good, good." he said. From the distance you can hear someone call dad. "Er…listen love I got to say hi to your gramps and everyone else for me. I love. Bye." he said.**

"**I love you too. Bye." Rachel said.**

**She picks up her bag and walks to the kitchen. From behind her a demon shimmers in and hits her hard on her head. Rachel drops her bag and things fall out of it. Then he grabs her arm and shimmers out.**

"**Dude, you aright. you've been quiet the whole way through. Something the matter?" Chris asked Nick. Nick who's in a trance snaps out and says hm. **

"**Oh kay. If you say so." replies Chris.**

**Just at the point the communicator rings and Chris says on to pick it up. Wyatt shows up and has a concerned look on his face. **

"**Hey Chris and er…Nick?" he says seeing Nick. **

"**What's up bro. Something the matter?" Chris says trying to keep the worry out of his voice when seeing Wyatt's face. **

"**Er.. Yeah. I needed you here stat, something important come up." he says trying not to look at Nick. **

"**Er…listen Chris I'll get off here and make my home. You go on head. It sounds important." Nick quickly interrupts.**

"**Ah, are sure you don't mind? Because I'll drop you off, it don't matter." Chris says looking at Nick with an apology look. **

"**Yeah dude, its alright. I'll see you tomorrow at work." he gets of the jet and stands there. **

"**Er…okay, bye I'll see you tomorrow." Chris looks upset but goes anyway.**

**Nick stand there staring at the jet as it goes off in to the distance.**

**Rachel stirs a bit and open her eyes little. She see some one standing but it's fuzzy. Her heads pounding like mad but still make out the outline off a woman standing before her. Who is it. She seems familiar. **

"**Not so tough now are we." the voice says. **

**Rachel recognises the voice and gasp before passing out. **

**Bianca smiles at the sight before her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"**For all we know she could of dropped her and went out for something." Chris said wearily.**

"**Huh. For the last time she did not. I called at her work and she's not there and well she would of informed us. I cant even sense and I know for sure something terribly. Should have realised it when you got attacked." Wyatt spoke rolling his eyes at the ceiling.**

**Chris and Wyatt are in the attic figuring things out. Wyatt's pacing across the room while Chris is sitting on the couch, pretty much relaxed. **

"**Listen, in my opinion this is probably by far the best thing to ever happened. If demons have attacked Rachel and kidnapped her then who cares. Let them suffer for a bit. What ya think." Chris said smiling at Wyatt. **

"**Do you want me to call mum and tell her that comment." Wyatt said, threatening Chris. At that Chris stop smiling and crossed his arms and huffed.**

"**Jeez, chill out. What are we going to do anyway. We don't have a demon to go on with and we're not even positively sure if she is actually been taken." Chris said.**

"**Call Bianca, she might know something." Wyatt spoke with desperation in his voice.**

**At that point Bianca shimmered in. "Hey, what's going on." she said calmly.**

"**Rachel is gone." Chris said trying to hide the cheeriness in his voice.**

"**You seem to be taking it extremely hard." Bianca said sarcastically.**

"**Bianca, have you heard from Rachel or know anything that's going on in the underworld?" Wyatt ask quickly.**

"**Er…no. beside I'm not allowed in the underworld since I went straight. They did kill me on sight." she replied.**

**Chris shuddered, not wanting to know who they are.**

"**Look, we're not getting any where like this. So lets take my advice and enjoy life while Rachel isn't here. How about a party?" he said with an enthusiasm. He got up and started to dance backwards saying party, party, party, part ay. **

**Wyatt raised a brow and said "Chris, watch out for tha…."**

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhh. Dam it. I'm okay"**

"**Step." he signed and looked at Bianca.**

"**Anyway, did you tell Rachel that I said to talk to her?" Wyatt asked.  
"No, I just talked to her like you told me to but she didn't listen. So I left." she shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Hmm. Never mind. Anyway I got to go. I'm gonna go and talk to the elders and see if they know anything, and if I'm guessing right its gonna be a no." he shook his head and orbed out. **

**Bianca looked around then shimmered out.**

**Rachel's banging head against the cage. Bianca shimmers in. **

"**This place sucks." Rachel said with a glare. "There's no bed or toilet. It is so wrong." she continued.**

"**Complain, complain and complain. That's all I hear from you. Cant you stop that banging. Its irritating." Bianca replied. Rachel stopped and got to her feet. She walked over to bars and looked directly in Bianca's eyes and said. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna freeze you and then blow you piece by piece." through gritted teeth.**

"**So much trying, but you know what. You can never be like Piper Halliwell. Not matter how much you try." trying to hurt Rachel as much as she could.**

"**You know I used to trust you but then lately I knew something wrong. Now I know. I just feel bad for Chris, even though he'd be partying right now, but I know how devastated he's gonna be when he sees the truth about he's whacked girlfriend." Rachel said unaffected by Bianca's words. **

"**Whatever." She said waving her hand in the air and shimmered out. **

"**Whatever." Rachel mimicked in a high pitch voice. She made a nasty face and went back on the and carried on hitting her face against the cage.**

**Victor is sitting on the couch with his hand in his head. Praying and hoping Rachel's okay. He signs and sits back and tilts head on the couch, closing his eyes.**

**The demon that attacked Chris shimmers in. victor open his eyes in time to and yells for Wyatt. Wyatt orbs and sees the demon. He punches the demon in the eye and then kicks him, which send the demon flying across the room. Then Wyatt grabs Victor and orbs out. **

"**His name is Frijhi. What the hell. What kind of a name is that. Seriously something wrong with the demon naming book. Anyway, in here it says that he's a low level demon and easy to vanquish. There's even a potion listed." Wyatt said. **

**Chris sitting on the couch again next to Victor. Chris gets up and walks to Wyatt. He looks at the page in the Book of shadows.**

"**I'll make the potion, you lure him here with a spell. He'll help us find Rachel." Chris said, not looking all too happy.**

"**Ok. Lets do this. I'll right the spell, while do that." Wyatt walked over to victor and sat next to him. "Don't worry gramps. We'll find her I promise." he reassured.**

"**I have faith in you and Chris, even though he rather have hi heart ripped out then save her." he said trying to sound calm but failing.**

**I'm bored. So bored. God kill me. Er…wait no better, kill Chris. Rachel sat thinking, staring off, in to space. Suddenly, Chris and Wyatt orbed in front of her. She didn't react but still sat with the bored expression and said. "What took you so long. I thought I was gonna die of boredom." **

"**Oh shut up. We've come to save and all you can do is complain." Chris said wearily. **

"**Ok, guys don't start. Fight when you get back. We gotta go before any demons turn up and really don't to be here when they do." he said quickly. He got Rachel out of the cage by blasting it with a potion and they orbed out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"**GO TO HELL." Chris yelled across the room. They are back at the attic and Rachel had just finish explaining on what had happened. Chris's rage is huge but Rachel stood stunned at Chris's behaviour saying nothing.**

"**Look I know your angry, but I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." Rachel started to explain coming out of her stunned moment and trying to keep clam.**

"**You know what I do know, the fact you never trusted Bianca and now you've found an excuse to blame and get her out of here. Your just jealous of her." he said through his gritted teeth, flaring. Rachel put her left hand on top of her head but didn't say anything. She just walked to the couch and sat down. Chris gave her once last dirty look and orbed out. Wyatt and Frijhi stood watching the argument side by side, (Frijhi in a crystal cage which Wyatt and Chris had lured him in to), arms crossed and shaking their heads saying hmm hm hm. **

"**Listen, Rae, I don't really care if your telling the truth or not but I do care about vanquishing the demon, Eckard. He's been messing with Chris's head." Wyatt said with a serious tone. **

"**How'd you know all about that?" Rachel asked. **

**Wyatt pointed at Frijhi and said "He sang like yellow canary."**

"**Is there any other kind." Rachel replied, more saying then asking. Rachel looked at Frijhi and asked. "If Chris was your main target, then why did you kidnapped me?"**

"**Cos, they told me to." he replied. Rachel stared at Frijhi with interest then looked away.**

"**Wyatt why don't you go make the potion and I'll write a spell." she said.**

"**Sure, ok, but make a really good spell. It'll take all three of us to get rid of this loser." Wyatt replied. Rachel nodded and then he orbed out. Rachel got up and walked all the way to Frijhi. She looked at him and said "By 'they' who exactly did you mean."**

"**Er…I cant tell you. Its my job." he said standing straight.**

"**I see. So you don't work for Eckard then. Okay, how about a job offer." she said.**

**Frijhi looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Your joking right. No way I'd do that." "Listen let me tell you something that may change your mind. I'll make a potion that wont let you be vanquished. It kill you for a little time but later you'll reform in to another place. However, you betray me I'll vanquish you which will work. See how that works." she said with glint in her eyes and smile on her face. **

"**Do you realise you sound like Captain Jack Sparrow." he said. "Thanks, I love Jack Sparrow. He's the best." she replied. He thought for a second then said, "ok what do I have to do?"**

"**Easy, I want to prove Bianca is evil before she hurts Chris. Although, he'll still get hurt but not the point. All I need you to do is…" she started to whisper.**

**Wyatt is following the instructions in the Book of Shadows. He had different potion in bottles in front of him for just encase. Victor walks in seeing the table filled with ingredients and a pot brewing.**

"**Hey, hope everything went in order?" Victor asked hoping for good news but having a feeling that wouldn't be so.**

"**Well we got Rachel back but Chris and she had this huge fight about Bianca being evil and I think it may be true and Chris wont listen and I don't know what to do and all I wanted this morning was for them to get along, actually that was yesterday but that's not we're talking about. I'm gonna mad. What should I do?, gramps." he blurted out.**

"**Firstly explain to me slowly from the beginning." Victor said recovering from the sudden chat. Wyatt started again slowly explaining everything that had happen since they got back.**

"**What will happen if they never speak to each other again. I not sure I can handle something like that." Wyatt finished.**

"**So, what do you think? I mean do you believe Rachel's telling the truth about Bianca?" Victor asked.**

"**That's the thing, gramps, I do. I really do believe Rachel's telling the truth. I mean I've know Rae longer then Bianca and I know she wouldn't lie about something like this. I also don't want to believe Bianca's evil, for Chris's sake. I don't want to see my brother getting hurt." Wyatt stated.**

"**Wyatt, let give some advice." he said walking towards Wyatt. "The thing about relationships is that you cant take away the beautiful feelings when your in love, just like that you cant stop the hurt when you get the bad things about love." he placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and looked at him. "You cant stop Chris from getting hurt. It's going happen whether the thing about Bianca is true or not. If its true he'll feel betrayed and much more about Bianca and if it's a lie he wont trust Rachel like he used and would hate her. All I can say is, prepare for the worst." Victor grips his shoulder firmly, then lets go and leaves. Wyatt watches him go knowing what he has been told is true.**

**Chris is sitting at his and Bianca spot. The afternoon breeze is quite cool on his face. He sits staring off in to the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Bianca shimmers behind him and walk's up to him quietly. She bends down and kisses him on the neck. Chris breaks out of the trance and turns around. He smiles but doesn't say anything, but turns back and looks in to the distance again.**

"**What are you looking at?" bianca asks sitting next to him on the bench.**

"**Nothing" he puts his head and then looks at her again. "I was just remembering when we first met. That's all."**

"**Is something the matter? You seem troubled." she looks at his face seeing the tiredness in his eyes.**

"**I'm fine. Just Bianca, promise me something. You would never betray me and always be there for and love me." he said.**

"**Of course, Chris. Why are you saying this to me?" Bianca asked giving a concerned look.**

"**No reason. I love you." he said and hugged her.**

"**I love you too." Bianca replied wrapping her arms around him, with a evil grin on her face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"**Okay, do you remember what you got to do?" Rachel asked Frijhi.**

"**Er…yes. you've said like million times." he said. Rachel gave a look. "ok I'm exaggerating but said enough for me to memorize it." he mimics Rachel voice and says, "You have to stand by and watch. Wait for Bianca to come and run up to her and tell her everything is going according to plan, making sure Chris hears everything we say." **

"**Well at least you know what to do." Rachel shrugged.**

**They both are standing bent low in the cave tunnel watching through the gap, while Chris and Wyatt waited at the manor for Rachel's call. They are waiting for Eckard to show so they can vanquish him.**

"**Dam it, we've waited for him for at least 5hours and he still hasn't showed." Rachel said impatiently.**

"**Huh, now who's exaggerating." Frijhi rolled his eyes.**

"**Oh shut up." Rachel said. A demon stood came up behind them and grab them by the arms and dragged them in to the middle of the cave. At that point Eckard shimmered in and sat down on his throne. Demon circled them cutting off their exits.**

"**So, I see that you've managed to turn my best henchmen in to my enemy. Huh I guess your not just a smart ass silly girl." he said eyeing them both.**

"**Oh thanks. Hey…wait…what. Whatcha talking about. You fiend." Rachel huffed crossing her arms.**

**Eckard smiled and then said " kill them."**

**Frijhi shimmered out and shimmered in beside and demon and punched him the face. Rachel froze a fireball that aimed her from the demon who had brought them in. Then she moved out the way and unfroze it, it hit another demon and blew him in to flames. Rachel turned and yelled Chris on top of her voice. Wyatt and Chris orbed in and joined in on the massacre. Wyatt through furiously the bottles of potion at every demon he could see and Chris throwing demons off their feet's across the room. Eckard watched the fight with interest but didn't move from his seat. He looked at Chris then closed his eyes, Eckard started to glow. **

**Chris sensed something wrong and looked at Eckard. Eckard opened his eyes and threw a whit glow of energy at Chris, knocking him out. Frijhi saw this and looked for Rachel, seeing her in a tense battle with a demon. He ran towards her but Bianca shimmered in front of him. She held a potion in her right hand which she threw at his chest. Frijhi went up in to flames. Rachel turned and looked at what had happened, Bianca smiled at her. Suddenly Frijhi shimmered in next to Rachel and they both smiled at her. Bianca stood mouth opened and shocked.**

**Rachel looked at Frijhi and asked "You ok."**

"**Yeah, I'm fine but that actually hurt." he replied. **

**Rachel looked behind her and asked "Hey what's that?"**

**At that Frijhi turned round and something hit him hard on the head. Rachel looked at him but he didn't move a muscle. **

"**Er…take five. You deserve it." she told him.**

"**Thanks." he said and then passed out. Rachel looked and saw Bianca bent over Chris. Rachel filled with rage and ran towards her. She jumped and tackled Bianca to the ground and started to punch her as hard as she could. Wyatt yelled at Frijhi to Rachel out and ran to Chris, then orbed out. Frijhi got up and ran to Rachel. He fought Rachel off Bianca and then shimmered out. **

"**How is he?" Rachel asked Wyatt. **

"**He seem to be in a deep sleep." replied Wyatt as he walked in to the living room not meeting Rachel's eyes. **

**Rachel noticed and got off the couch. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. **

**He signed and walked to the couch and sat down. **

"**If only believed you then, then right Chris wouldn't be in this state." Wyatt said trying hard to hold back the tears. Rachel walked to him and sat next to him and putting her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder.**

"**Where's Frijhi?" she asked trying to change the subject. **

"**Sitting next to Chris. I cant believed he's on our side and Bianca on the bad. This is all so wrong. I take it you went all Captain Black Marrow on him." he said.**

"**Jack Sparrow. Jaaack Sparrooooooow. Dude get your facts rights." Rachel said angrily. **

"**Er…ok. No need to get hyper." he said cracking a smile. Rachel let go him and sat up straight.**

"**Can I ask something? Why did you call Chris and not me?" Wyatt asked with interest.**

"**Well I wanted to make sure he was there to know the evil truth about Bianca." Rachel replied not looking at Wyatt.**

"**That's a lie. I can see it in your eyes." he touched her a face and turned it towards him. "Look in my eyes and tell me the truth. Do you love Chris?" he asked carefully looking for signs.**

"**Yes, I love him." Rachel said. She started cry and hugged Wyatt. "don't tell him please." she sobbed harder in his shoulder.**

**Wyatt said nothing but hugged her back.**

**Frijhi pacing around Chris's bedroom, glancing at him occasionally. **

"**Jeez, why me? Why me?" he asked himself. He sat down at the stool next to Chris. **

**He closed his eyes, Bianca shimmered in. she grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. Frijhi hit his head on the wardrobe and tried to focus his eyes. Bianca grabbed Chris and shimmered out. Once Frijhi eyes focused, he gasped. Wyatt and Rachel ran in due the commotion. **

"**Bianca, she took Chris." Frijhi said. He got up and stood next Wyatt and Rachel. All three of them looked at the bed Chris laid before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Chris is looking at the half destroyed city. He closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek. When he opens his eyes he sees his parents in a circle room. They are pointing at him and blaming him for Wyatt being evil. Chris yell "its not my fault. I tried to stop him." They don't listen and continue to yell at him. Chris gets down on his knees and put his hands over his ears. He starts to cry. When he opens his eyes again he sees that have gone. He stand's up and looks around. Behind him Wyatt is standing with a sword. "Its over, bro." Wyatt says then stabs Chris. Chris screams in pain but he doesn't wake up from the dream.**

"**Don't worry baby. I'm here for you." Bianca said stroking his hair. **

"**Don't forget our deal." Eckard voice said behind. "I want girl dead and the boy on our side." **

"**I haven't forgotten our deal. Those two wont know what hit them, as for Frijhi, he'll make a very good practising target." she smiled at Eckard. **

"**You find him yet?" Rachel asked pacing up and down the room sounding very agitated.**

"**No and if hadn't asked me the same question every five seconds, I may have found him." Wyatt said with the same agitation. Wyatt sat on the floor with the San Francisco map laid on the table in front of him. While Wyatt sat scrying, Frijhi sat opposite him holding an ice pack on the back of his head. He watched silently as Rachel and Wyatt argued. **

**He looked at Wyatt and said "Wyatt, I've been meaning to ask you something. Was Rachel born this way or has she been hit on the head constantly?"**

**Wyatt laughed but didn't say anything. Rachel huffed, slapped Frijhi hard on the head and sat down on the chair near the window, giving the occasion dirty looks at him. Victor walked in and saw Wyatt with the crystal and map, Rachel with a sunken face and Frijhi with the ice pack (who smiled at him) and said "I don't even want to know, and walked back out again. The crystal stop on the destination and all three of them looked at each other.**

**The trio walked down a dark and smelly alleyway. Rachel opened her mouth to say something when Bianca shimmered in and punched her in the face. Rachel fell to the ground, as Wyatt grabbed something hit that threw him flying in to the wall. Frijhi turned around and came face to face with a demon. He managed to kick the demon, hitting him in the jaw. Frijhi ducked down as another demon threw a fireball at him. Wyatt got up and raised his hands and through a force of energy which blew them up in to flames. He looked round and saw Bianca with a bottle, which she through at him. Frijhi jumped at Wyatt at that point, having the bottle passing by inches of them. Rachel looked at the intense fight between Wyatt, Frijhi and Bianca. She ran down the alleyway and came to a door at the end of the corner. She told it to open and it swung wide open. He went in and saw a rickety stairs and ran up them hoping to find what she came looking for. She came to a halt at the top of the stairs with a door in front of her. She told it to open but it didn't. then she yelled getting angrier by the minute. Then she raised her hands and blew the door open. She ran in and looked round. She saw Chris laying the bed next to the window. Rachel ran to him and started to slap him across the face yelling his name. When he wouldn't respond she grabbed him by the neck and started to shake him. Chris stirred and opened his eyes. **

"**I'm gonna need to breath here at some point." He said trying to gasp for breath. **

"**Sorry." she grabbed his arm and put it around him then got him off the bed.**

"**Going somewhere." Eckard sneered. Rachel gasped and dropped Chris on the fall.**

"**Oops. Sorry." Rachel said grabbing Chris again.**

"**Huh huuh" he said painfully.**

**Eckard threw an energy ball at Rachel, which sent crashing out the window. She clung on to the window sill, trying not to look down. Eckard formed another energy ball at Chris to kill him when Bianca shimmered in. she saw what was going on and kicked him. Demons shimmered in, grabbed Bianca and Chris and shimmered out. Eckard smiled and shimmered out too.**

**Wyatt and Frijhi ran in through the door.**

"**Hey, dude why didn't we just shimmered in, or in you case orbed?" he said catching his breath. **

"**Your saying this now." Wyatt said trying to catch his. "Where's Rachel?" **

"**Outside on the window sill." came Rachel's voice.**

"**Go, get her." Wyatt told Frijhi putting his hands on his knees.**

"**Nah, leave her." Frijhi said.**

"**Oi, I heard that. Get me off from here. Now." Rachel yelled. **

"**Okay, okay. Don't get your undies in a twist." he said.**

"**Eww. That's a horrible phrase." Rachel said as Frijhi helped her through the window. **

"**Great now we have to find another painful way of finding Chris." Wyatt said.**

"**What so painful about it?" Rachel asked confused standing next to Wyatt. Frijhi and Wyatt looked at Rachel and said "You."**

"**You betrayed me." yelled Bianca at Eckard. **

"**Hey, all is fair in love and war." Eckard said with a smile.**

"**I'm gonna tear you from limb to limb." Bianca said through her gritted teeth.**

**Eckard continued to smile and said, "You'll have to find me first." he looked at his henchmen, "Get rid of her and make sure she is never able to come back."**

"**Nooooo." Bianca screamed.**

**Two demons grabbed her and shimmered out. **

"**Now that she's gone, the rest of you make this place a little more welcome. We're about to have some guest soon." he said with his wicked smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Rachel is standing in the kitchen, working on a potion. She throw's in a leaf, the pot starts to bubble. Rachel looks in to it. Frijhi shimmers in behind her and touches her shoulder. Rachel grabs a pan next to her and swings it round, hitting it hard on Frijhi head. Frijhi falls to the floor and starts to laugh.**

"**Normal girls would scream." Frijhi said holding his head. **

"**Yeah, well Rachel isn't a normal girl. She's the biggest p…" Wyatt starts but stops by the look of Rachel's face. "Er…I wont even finish that sentence. So, what are you doing?"**

"**Making potion to save Chris, what else." Rachel replied returning back to the potion.**

"**Is it just me or is any one else getting a I like Chris vibe from Rachel." Frijhi said broadly standing up behind Rachel. Whack. Rachel hit the other side of Frijhi head.**

**Wyatt leaned over the counter looked down at Frijhi and said "now, that's really funny."**

**Wyatt walked over to Rachel and put his hand on her right shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise." he said reassuringly. **

"**Yeah unless the demon tear him to shreds first." Frijhi said getting up for the second time. Whack. Rachel hit him again.**

"**OH MY GOD." Frijhi yelled. **

"**Hey, you asked for it this time." Wyatt said.**

**Chris is being supported by two demons. He half awake and cant seem to make any sense to what Eckard is saying to him. Then a sudden feeling of falling to the ground. **

**There a bang and a lot of crashes and yelling. **

**He hears a familiar voice in his ear, "Rachel?" he asks. Then he feel's being lifted up to his feet. Then something hits his hard in the chest. A voice from far away says "that's gonna hurt in the morning." **

_**Am I being dragged across the room. Why's everything so blurry. Am I on the floor now. **_

"**Chris, hold on buddy we're here with you." came Wyatt voice. **

"**Yeah, I'm here to. don't worry." came Rachel voice from the other side.**

_**Huh like that's reassuring. Madam klutz is gonna save me. Who's holding my hands. Is that a spell. Sounds horrible. Rachel must of wrote. Damn it if she wrote then I'm doomed. God help me. White light's, am I in heaven. Oh I think I see an angel. **_

**The face comes in focus. Chris screams.**

"**Huh, I'm not that scary looking." Rachel said annoyed, crossing her arms.**

**Chris is sitting at his and Bianca's spot. Its night, Chris is looking up at the star's. Rachel comes up from behind and stands next to Chris.**

"**Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked. **

"**No, pull up a bench." he said still looking at the stars. She sits down next to him, they sit in silence.**

"**You were right. I'm sorry." Chris said breaking the silence. He looked at her.**

"**Chris, I…" Rachel started.**

"**No I was being a dumb ass, jerk. I didn't want to believe that Bianca could be evil. I was so stupid. I'm really sorry." Chris interrupted.**

"**It's okay, all guy's are stupid. You're no different. Also you've always been a dumb ass jerk." she said with a smile. **

"**You know I always thought it was pointless talking to you. Now I know I'm right." he said shaking his head. He started to look at the star's again. **

**Rachel puts her arm around Chris and puts her head on his shoulder.**

"**Chris, I wanna say sorry for two things. Firstly about Bianca. I know you loved her and didn't ever thing she'd turn evil. You know she may not have turned evil on purpose. She could have been forced to do it. Or she did it because she loved you." Rachel said giving a warm smile. **

**Chris looked at her and said "I doubt it. What's the second thing?"**

**Rachel let go of Chris and sat up straight giving an uneasy laugh.**

"**I'm sorry about hitting you in the chest. I was trying to aim at the demon who getting away with. I guess my aim's pretty bad." she said quickly. **

"**Ya think." Chris said angrily.**

"**Well. I did get you outta harm's way by dragging you, which would have been easy if you had cut down on the junk food." defending herself.**

**Chris laughed and then hugged her.**

"**Em…I hope I'm not interrupting anything."**

**They both broke apart to see who it was. Nick stood a little far back from them with a tension showing on his face.**

"**Oh no, I was just leaving." Rachel said as she got up. "I'll see you at home Chris."**

**She left saying goodbye to Nick as she went.**

"**Hey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Nick said as he sat down where Rachel sat before. Chris didn't say anything so Nick spoke on.**

"**I actually wanted to talk about something else, which I have been trying to for quite some time now." he looked Chris and when he didn't reply, Nick carried on. "The thing is, the other day when you were in the parking lot and you did this thing that I saw you do, that I and probably other people don't normally see, saw you do it anyway and I was quite shocked and didn't know what to say to you. Do you get what I am trying to say here." he said quickly.**

"**I don't think even the smartest person in the universe would understood that." Chris said giving a confused look.**

"**Dude, I saw you disappear in to blue balls when that guy appeared out of no where.**

**Chris, what are you?" Nick asked.**

**Chris looked at Nick realising what he is on about but didn't say anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Everything is quiet except for the soft sounds of the crickets, Chris is sleeping. He turns around in bed and puts his arm out touching someone besides him. He opens his eyes a little and says morning. A familiar voice replies back the same. Chris tense when he recognises the voice and quickly sits up straight. He turns round and looks at Rachel who's sleeping half naked in his bed.**

"**Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asks carefully, trying not to panic.**

**Rachel sits up straight, smiles at him and says " why wouldn't I be here. We're married, stupid." **

**Chris gives a half smile, looks straight ahead and screams, "Noooooooooooooooooooo."**

**Chris wake up and sees Rachel. He screams and so does she. **

"**Why are you screaming?" Chris asks breathing heavily.**

"**Because you're screaming, why were you screaming?" she asked holding her chest.**

"**I had a horrible nightmare." he said bringing his breathing up to rate.**

"**Oh, what was it about?" she asked sitting down next to him.**

**Chris gave a look of disgust towards Rachel and said "You."**

**Frijhi walking in to the kitchen with a pile of heavy books in his hands. Rachel comes running down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She pushes Frijhi, having drop all of the books while he tries to balance himself.**

"**Frijhi, guess what?" Rachel says jumping on the balls of her feet. **

"**You almost knock me over." Frijhi says sarcastically.**

"**No, more important. Chris had a dream about me." she said smiling broadly.**

"**Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare about you." Frijhi said picking up the books.**

"**Huh that's what he said, but still it's gotta count for something." she said.**

**Frijhi stood up and looked at Rachel for a while. Then he asked "Rachel, are you demented or deranged?"**

"**Don't they both mean the same thing?" she replied. She turned around and walked out the door yelling, "I'll be back in time for dinner."**

**Frijhi sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter where Wyatt was standing, pouring himself juice. Frijhi put the stack of books on the counter.**

"**Here are the books you asked for. I'm gonna go watch a movie." Frijhi says.**

"**Dude on a Friday night. You're not gay are you?" Wyatt asks. **

"**No I am not. Anyway, what are you gonna do about Chris's friend. He knows your secret. Are you not gonna erase his memories or summat?" Frijhi replies.**

"**No, actually we're not. That's for mum to decide. She gonna be here tonight with dad." Wyatt says putting the empty glass away. **

"**So, your saying that one of the charmed ones is gonna be here soon." frijhi said with a tense look.**

"**Yep." Wyatt replied.**

"**Okay then. I'm outta here. Call me if you need." he says quickly.**

"**Why, where are you going now." Wyatt said.**

"**Somewhere, where your parents can't find me. See ya." and with that Frijhi shimmers out. **

**Piper Halliwell is sitting in between Leo and Rachel. Chris sat opposite them next to Nick and Wyatt. When Piper first got to door, Rachel pounded on them like she had gone for half a centaury. She had never been so happy to see them.**

"**Piper, I'm so glad your back. You have no idea how nasty Chris has been to me. Are you sure he's your son and some evil demon's child." Rachel said smiling. Chris gave Rachel a dirty look. Piper laughed.**

"**I see you two still don't get along." she said. She looked at Nick and saw the uneasiness.**

"**Nick, I know this is hard for you but you must know we have treated like our own and never once wanted to keep this from you, but not many people understand it and its better safe to keep it a secret. Do you understand what I am saying?" Piper said looking straight at him. **

**Nick looked up at Piper and gave a half smile. **

**Chris looked at Nick and said, "Dude, I am sorry, but this something I had a hard time telling."**

"**No, it's okay I understand. It's just something you don't see everyday and it's just taking a little time to sink in." Nick said looking at Chris.**

"**Well, now you know why Darrel lets Chris off every time he's late for work." Rachel said.**

"**Whoa, wait our boss knows about this too." Nick said with a surprise.**

"**Yeah. Darrel helped us out in our time." Piper said with a smile. "Thanks for keeping our secret. Very much appreciated."**

"**Hey, that's what friends are for." Nick said smiling. He got and hugged Chris. Chris smiled then walked over to Rachel and smacked her. **

"**You're an idiot." he said. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not writing for so long. My computer crashed.**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Chris, Wyatt and Nick were stood in the kitchen. All three of them were dressed in fancy tuxedos. **

"**How long do you think it'll take for Rachel to get down here?" Nick asked impatiently. "Wait, no. Better question, how long will it take for Frijhi to get down here. What has happened to the both of them. Have they died or summat?" **

**Wyatt and Chris exchange looks, trying hard not to laugh. At that point Frijhi shimmered in to the kitchen holding his nose.**

"**Damn it, Wyatt. The demons in the underworld don't have the universal dump like you. I swear I thought I was gonna die." letting go of his nose while he said it. "Dang, there's a permanent smell to it. Do you even own a floor?" **

**Chris and Nick started to laughed, holding their sides.**

"**Alright, I get it. I need to clean my room." Wyatt said with a look of annoyance on his face.**

"**Clean it. What are you on about man. That room needs to go and when I say needs to go I mean needs to go straight to hell." Frijhi said.**

**Nick walked out of the kitchen and in to the hall. He looked up the stairs and started to scream Rachel's name.**

"**RACHEL, FOR THE LOVE OF WHENEVER WYATT CLEANS HIS ROOM. GET DOWN HERE NOW." he screamed.**

**Wyatt, Chris and Frijhi walked in to the hall.**

"**I'm insulted by that. Just thought I'd let you know." Wyatt said with a look of hurt on his face. **

"**Wow" said Frijhi. He was staring at the top of the stairs. The rest of them looked up to see what he was looking at. Rachel stood in a long green silky gown with matching green earrings and necklace. Her hair laid out neatly on her shoulders and her eyes glittering. She walked down slowly. Nick walked up quickly to he and grabbed her hand. Pulled her down and said "Yo, this is not the time to show yourself off. We have to get to the party. I'm gonna get promoted today. Okay. Lets go." **

**They all walked out of the Hallewell mansion and in to the hover jets.**

**At the party Chris looked at Rachel constantly. He had a feeling for Rachel, something he hadn't felt before about her but knew was familiar. Rachel turned around and saw him looking at her. Chris quickly turned away. He took another sneak peek but she was gone.**

"**Wanna dance?" Rachel asked. Chris turned to look at her. He nodded and let her lead him away on to the dance floor. He put his hand on her hip and held the other one. They danced slowly to the music. **

"**You look beautiful today." he said with out thinking.**

"**What, I don't look beautiful any other day?" she asked with a smile looking in to his eye.**

"**Well…. No usually you look like a tramp and you act weird." he said shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Hey, I don't say anything to you. Especially since you cant stop treading on my feet while you dance." Rachel said angrily and tried to pulled away. **

**Chris pulled her closer.**

"**Rachel, I have to tell you something." Chris said.**

"**What?" Rachel asked.**

"**I think that I am….." Chris started bringing her closer till their lips where near each other.**

"**What?" Rachel asked lustfully.**

"**That you should try to wear matching shoes" he said trying hard to keep a straight face.**

**Rachel looked down and saw that her shoes didn't match. She looked at Chris who was almost laughing. She stomped on his foot. Chris yelled and stated to hop on his foot. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry for the 2 year wait for the next chapter. I got completely lazy and then I totally forget. I just remembered. Plz plz plz forgive me. Oh and I just reread through the story, please forgive me for my constant spelling mistakes and for a few of the sentences that were hard to read. I promise to try better.

Chapter 11

"Rachel. Rachel. Dam it, woman. Can you hear me? Hello, crazy lady are you there?" Wyatt asked while waving his hand in Rachel's face.

Rachel however, continuously stared at nothing, dreaming about her dance with Chris.

"Let it go, Wyatt. There no cure for the common love." Frijhi said with a smile. The three of them were sat at the Halliwell manor kitchen drinking the morning coffee. It had been a couple of days since the dance and Rachel and Chris had been acting strangely around each other. Wyatt rolled his eyes and signed. He got up and walked towards hallway.

"Err… were are you going?" Frijhi asked.

"To work. Some of us gotta work." Wyatt replied, he looked over at Rachel and began to wonder how long she could keep up the trance. He smiled, shook his head and left.

At that moment Chris orbed in to the kitchen, making Rachel jump out of her trance. She quickly got up, picked up her jacket and quickly left for work without saying a word.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." Chris signed. He got himself an a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. Frijhi didn't say anything but seemed to lost in his own train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing. Just feel like something's not right. Like I've forgotten something but I can't put my finger on it exactly." Frijhi replied, with breaking his facial expression which looked like he was in pain.

"Don't put too much strain on that thought. You might crack whatever brain you actually have." Chris said, trying to keep a serious face.

Frijhi gave him a look of annoyance and asked, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Rachel sat looking at the large amount of work that she had put off, while wondering what could of possible of distracted her.

"Thinking about Chris." a familiar voice came from behind her. Rachel spun around in her chair. Before she could do anything, Rachel got knocked to the ground.

Bianca gave vicious smile, grabbed Rachel arm and shimmered out.

"Haven't we been through this before, Bianca? I mean seriously, what kind of joy do you get out of keeping me in a cage. Is a kinky thing? Do you like keeping me in a cage? Cuz you know if you spin that way, I tell you this, I'm cool with it but to be honest I kind of straight." Rachel blabbed on.

"Do you know what I would really like" Bianca glared at Rachel.

"Heehee. No, what?" Rachel giggled with a cheesy and innocent smile on her face.

"For you to SHUT THE HELL UP." Bianca yelled.

"Dang, woman. Chill. No need to scream I can hear just fine. Dang." Rachel said holding her left ear.

Rachel gave a look of concern and said, "Hey Bianca, in all seriousness, I think you popped by left ear. I can't hear properly."

Bianca closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Chris asked anxiously through the cage Rachel was in.

"Well define ok. I hate to break it to you but your girl is a lesbian. She's got the hot's for me I don't know what to do about it." Rachel said, while trying to keep a straight face.

Chris raised an eyebrow and signed.

"Chris, honey. It's so good to see, alive and well." Bianca said, walking towards Chris.

"No thanks to you." replied Chris with anger boiling up at the sight of her.

"Why would you do something like that to me. I trusted you. I loved you"

"Yeah, biancs. Why oh why would you do that. We loved you." interrupted Rachel with fake sad expression and with a whining voice as if she was trying hard not to cry. Bianca gave her a stern look but didn't say anything but turn her attention back to Chris.

"I love you too. And that's why I did it. I wanted us to be together with out you brother and stupid childhood crush. Do realise how it makes me feel knowing that your in love with Rachel and not me." she stated.

"Yeah Chris. Do you. Do you know how she feels." Rachel interrupted again sarcastically.

Chris gave her a dirty look, to which Rachel threw up her hands as if to surrender.

"Ok. Ok, I get it. I'll back down. You know what I will just sit here and rest for a bit. When your done, let me know. Thanks." Rachel said. She went and sat down on the side of the cage and closed her eye. She began to loudly snore. Chris shook his head, 'I can't take her any where, honestly', he thought.

"Bianca, what you did was wrong and I can't let you hurt anyone anymore. I'm really sorry about this but you should know this, I truly did love you." said Chris, not meeting Bianca's eyes.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Chris. Just as she did Wyatt orbed in and Frijhi shimmered in. They both threw bottle's of potions at Bianca's chest. Bianca went up in flames, she screamed as she did.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, as a tear rolled down his eyes.

One year and a half later.

"I still cant believe that Chris and Rachel are getting married today. I mean they still don't get along." Frijhi said while straightening out his bow tie in the mirror.

"Well buddy, that life. The most best things in life are unbelievable." Wyatt said with a smile.

A loud crash was heard from downstairs and then came a scream.

"25,000 bucks for a dam wedding dress. That girls gonna be the death of me before we even get married." Shouted Chris.

Wyatt and Frijhi busted out laughing before orbing and shimmering out.

THE END.


End file.
